The Very Important Meeting
by Stroma
Summary: Jack has to attend an important meeting. Danny is a young child of about 3 in this.


The Very Important Meeting

by Stroma

No warnings on this.

Jack heard the screams before he saw the child. Danny came flying through the door and straight into his arms. He lifted the child up onto his lap ignoring the very important men who were seated around the table. "What's wrong Danny?" he asked in a calm voice. He didn't understand anything that Danny said. "Calm down and tell me what's wrong."

Danny took a deep breath and held up his fingers. "Fingers sore Daddy."

Jack couldn't see anything wrong with them but he pressed them to his lips and kissed them. "Better now?" Danny nodded. "Want to tell me what happened?" Danny was supposed to be with Sam in her office while he attended the meeting with the General and the Chief of Staff and representatives from the Pentagon. Danny shook his head. "Come on buddy, tell me what happened?"

"Tam bad." Danny still had problems saying Sam's name. "Daddy make her clean toilets? She bad, Daddy, make her captain gain?"

Jack heard someone snigger beside him. "What did Sa....Major Carter do?"

"She mack Danny's fingers. See?" Danny held up his fingers for further inspection. "She bad. No mack Danny." He shook his head.

Just then said Major walked into the room. "Sorry sir, I don't know how he got away. One minute he was there, the next he was gone."

Seeing who was still in the room Sam quickly came to attention.

"We've had a very serious complaint about you Major," the Chief of Staff said trying to keep the smile from his face.

Sam went red. "About me sir?" She looked to Jack for help.

"Yes. This young man says you smacked his fingers." She looked at Danny who held up his fingers for inspection. "I think he felt that you should either be made to clean the toilets or be demoted to Captain. Wasn't that right Colonel O'Neill?"

Sam looked at Jack again. She looked completely puzzled. "Yes, sir," was all Jack could say.

"Maybe if you would explain what happened, Danny isn't it?"

Danny shook his head and pressed it into Jack's shoulder. Jack lifted him and set him on the table. "Danny?"

"Tam mack me. She bad."

"But why Danny?" Jack knew the little devil didn't want to explain but since he'd got Jack into this situation he was going to explain. "Did you do something?"

"Tam busy, Danny want to help but she say no. Me clever," he said pointing to himself with his finger.

"Yes you are clever," Jack said. "But I can't believe Sa...Major Carter would smack you for nothing."

Jack knew Danny was an honest child but it often took time to get to the truth, time he didn't have so he was going to have to speed things up. "Okay, I think I will have you clean all the toilets on the base Major and when you're finished you can see me in my office and I'll demote you to Captain again."

Sam came to attention playing along with Jack's plan. Jack could see Danny was feeling very uncomfortable now. "That fine with you Danny. And of course Captain you will now be able to look after Danny again." Sam nodded.

"No!" Danny said. Sam had promised to take him to the museum on Saturday.

"Want to change your story, son?" the Chief of Staff asked.

"Yes," he said softly. "Danny touch Tam's 'omputer."

"I see." The Chief of Staff looked down at Danny.

Danny shot off Jack's knee and ran to Sam. "Danny sorry. No touch gain. Promise." He made to take her hand and get out of the room before Jack said anything else.

"Danny," Jack said. "Come here." He pointed to the spot in front of his feet. Danny reluctantly came over. He put his finger under his chin and made him look at him. A tear trickled down his cheek and Jack brushed it away with his finger. "Now you have to apologise to everyone here. We were having a very important meeting."

Danny turned round and faced them. He looked for General Hammond and walked over. "Sorry Gampa."

"Apology accepted," he said.

"Can Danny still get 'ocolate cookie later if he good?" he asked. Jack snorted. Little monkey he thought.

"Yes you can as long as you go with Sam and behave. Can you do that?"

Danny nodded. He turned to the man who had spoken to him earlier. "Danny sorry. I be good now." He looked up at the man who was now smiling down at him. "You got lots of medals. You must be brave man like my daddy and Gampa."

"I hope I am, young man. Now off you go with Sam," he said. Danny ran to General Hammond and hugged him then ran back to Jack for a big hug. He looked up at the other man and decided he was nice too and gave him a hug as well.

"If you ask Gampa nice he got lots of 'ocolate cookies hidden in his desk," Danny said as he left with Sam turning to wave at the door. General Hammond went a lovely shade of red.

"Now to get back to the meeting," Colonel Ross of the Pentagon said.

"No need son," the Chief of Staff said. "I've come to a decision. Dr. Daniel Jackson will stay here with his family." When the man tried to interrupt he said. "That is my final word on this matter and I will be recommending that to the President as I'm sure General Hammond will be doing." He turned to Jack," Take good care of him Colonel. That's an order."

"I will sir. I know he's going to grow up within the year but I want to make it a happy time for him. I want him to have a great childhood."

"I'm sure we wish that for him as well. I have read his file you know. That young man deserves all the happiness he can get. Off you go and spend time with your son. I'll just get one of these wonderful cookies Danny was talking about.

Jack went out to get Danny. He couldn't believe it. He'd been prepared to fight tooth and nail to get to keep Danny and all Danny had to do was come in and charm everyone. Why was he surprised?

The End


End file.
